


Bullshit

by Steveandbuckyandtony



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Zerrie, Elounor, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hahah on god im sorry, Happy Ending, Harry has a mild stutter, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Its shit, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modest, Niam - Freeform, Nobody Dies, Oneshot, Payzer, brief mention of Elounor, crying again, did i tag that, hahah jokes, idk - Freeform, it comes out when hes worried, kidding, larry stylinson - Freeform, not really - Freeform, second fic, shit management, thats all i ever write, yet - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveandbuckyandtony/pseuds/Steveandbuckyandtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving away a password is never good. Especially when it's giving it to a homophobic management.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Based off of Louis' larry is bullshit tweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry, again, for my terrible penmanship and my none beta-ing okay i love each and every person that reads this and yay two fic ish things in one day!! Xx

Harry/Niall's P.O.V.

It all started with a tweet.  
"@skyleridk how's this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that."  
Harry knew. He _knew_  it was management and yet he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Logging off his twitter, and turning to face Niall.  
"Uh. I uh. I have to um. Go. So. Yeah... Bye." He muttered standing up and walking over to the door.  
"I'll um. See you later.."  
"Haz?" Niall asked.  
"Harry what happened. Where are you-" But before he could finish the sentence he heard a door slam which signalled Harry leaving the house.  
Immediately he turned to his phone. But not to check twitter, to call his boyfriend. Liam was better at situations like this.  
"Uh. Li?"  
"Niall, I can't talk right now, I'm with Dani."  
Niall rolled his eyes. Ever since that one picture of him and Liam cuddling on a sofa came out, management had forced Liam to go on more 'dates' with Danielle. Niall pretended it didn't hurt.  
"Li. It's important." He sulked.  
"What Ni? There's pap's everywhere." He sighed.  
"Is uh. It's. nevermind. Have fun with dani. Tell Chris I say hi." He muttered, not knowing why he spoke about Chris, he was the new guy assigned to watch 'Payzer' whilst they were on their dates, to make sure they didn't fuck up in front of the paps  
"No, Ni. I've always got time for you baby. C'mon. Talk to me."  
"Uh. It's um. Harry was on the laptop? For a while? And then he abruptly turned around with tears in his eyes and... I don't know ran out of the house?"  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Have you checked his laptop?"  
"I'm on the phone to you, you douche."  
"Don't call me a douche."  
"I didn't"  
"Niall _-what._  Okay nevermind, check the laptop."  
He muttered a reply logging onto Harry's twitter. They all knew each others passwords, thinking, if modest! knew it, why not their best friends.  
It came in handy at times like this.  
Looking for what his last tweet was he found nothing.  
"Ni, you still there?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're leaving now, where are you?"  
"Just at Haz and Lo-oh my god."  
"What?"  
"His last tweet."  
"Who's last tweet? Ni? You're scaring me baby, what is it?"  
"Lo-Louis. Look at his last tweet."  
"I can't "  
"Just do it. I've got to go find harry."  
"Ni? Niall!"  
"I've gotta go Liam!" Niall shouted, running out the door after Harry. He should of brought a coat.

-x-

Harry was at the old bridge. He wasn't gonna jump, of course not, he just needed fresh air and a place to think. You would too, if your boyfriend totally _disrespected a fan_  and called your love bullshit. He was stood there for a while, just leaning on the stone wall, looking over, mulling over his thoughts.  
He heard a noise to his left, like stones crunching, and then looked to see Niall walking cautiously towards him.  
"Hey Hazzy? Wanna step away from that bridge? Yeah?"  
"Niall, I'm not gonna jump."  
The Irish boy seemed to relax at that.  
"I'm not _five_ either."  
Niall scowled "oh c'mon Haz, you'd do the same if you saw one of us standing near a bridge looking slightly suicidal."  
"I'm not suicidal Niall."  
"Harry."  
"No Niall! I'm fed up of this! We're bullshit? Fine. Let him think that, I'll just be seen with a bunch of girls in the next newspaper 'Has Harry got a new lady?'" He quoted sarcastically.  
"Haz, you know it wasn't him that tweeted that."  
"So what if it wasn't Niall? He probably thinks that anyway."  
"He doesn't Haz, you know he doesn't."  
"But that's what they want everyone to think!" He yelled, tears blurring his vision.  
"And if everyone else believes it, why don't I?" He almost yelled. "Why did I have to fall in love with him Niall? Why couldn't I be like Zayn and have a perfect girlfriend and be perfectly happy? Have a perfect life and get married to the right person."  
He slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, forehead leaning on his knees. He heard a sigh, and then Nialls arms wrapping around him.  
"Oh Haz, c'mon, s'bloody freezing, an I left my coat behind, let's get Paul t' pick us up, yeh?"  
Harry only sniffed and nodded, hearing Niall call Paul, but not before shooting Liam a quick text saying he found Harry.

-x-  
Louis' P.O.V.  
He didn't even know it was sent out.  
I mean, seriously, they usually at least tell him when they're going to abuse their power and tweet some bullshit. Mainly bullshit. Or just promoting other things to get more money for themselves. Seriously, who gives a fuck about Dominos. Shit pizza anyway.  
Maybe he's over reacting. But he can just tell Harry has seen that. And he can also tell wherever he is right now, he's crying.

And he can't be there to help him. He has to be on this stupid fucking date with Eleanor. Or El Beardo as Niall enjoyed calling her. As she would just roll her eyes and flick her hips walking away.  
Anyway. Date. With. The. Beard.  
"Louis c'mon, paps are here." He hears as she pretends to hug him(actual hugging, minus actual love)  
"Hi love." He forces a smile, starting to walk with her, taking her hand.  
It's all wrong though. The hand is too feminim. It's not large but soft, it doesn't scream 'I love you!' And it doesn't make him feel protected. If anything, it makes him hate himself just a little bit more.

-x-

An hour later and their little 'date' is over. Louis gets into his car straight away and drives over to Liam's, thinking if his Hazza would be anywhere, he'd be with the most caring guy known to man.  
He wasn't.

-x-

After Liam's, which was surprisingly empty, he went to Niall's, and then Zayn's, which none of the boys were there.  
He wouldn't cry. He told himself.  
They've probably gone out.  
Just without him.

-x-

Niall's P.O.V.

Unlocking Harry's and Louis' flat door was easier than expected for Niall, because for starters, it was already unlocked, and secondly, a brunette girl by the names of Eleanor was opening the door to him.  
"What are you doing here El beardo?" He spat  
Rolling her eyes at the name she replied "I could ask you the same thing as apparently you and the other three idiots have been missing for approximately 2 hours, and Louis called me, of all people, crying his eyes out just begging for me to not leave him. I don't get paid enough for this." She sighed.  
"What?" Niall asked, confusion clear on his face.  
"Louis called me about an hour ago begging for me to come over, because apparently nobody was answering their phones, and nobody was in, and he thought you had all left him because of some tweet or whatever."  
"I- Shit I don't have time for this." Niall muttered, barging past her into the main bedroom. Sadly Louis was there. His face perked up when he saw Niall.  
"You're alive!"  
"Of course I'm alive you idiot. Which wardrobe has Harry's stuff in it?"  
Louis looked momentarily confused and then he understood what Niall was asking for.  
Looking down at the over night bag Niall was holding, he licked his lips nervously, and then said "A-and why would you want Harry's clothes, Niall? D-do you not have enough of-of your own?"  
"Because he's staying at mine for a bit Louis, and please dont try and be funny, nows not the time..."  
Louis gasped "N-n-why. Can't he talk to me? It wasn't even me that tweeted that! Oh god. He's not done anything stupid has he? Please tell me he hasn't Niall. I swear to god i'll do anything, just tell me he's okay and that he's no-"  
"Louis, shut up. He saw your tweet and ran away, I found him on that old bridge" -Louis gasped - " and then Liam turned up, I don't know where the fuck Zayn is, probably shagging that blondie, but me and Li are gonna stay with him for a while, before he calms down... And yeah so..."  
Niall guessed which wardrobe was Harry's (he was right) and started packing shirts and skinnies some underwear and a beanie.  
"See you in a couple days Lou. Don't try to contact him, you'll make him worse."  
When he shut the door, Eleanor was gone too, and Louis realised how alone he really was without Harry.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i hope you liked this and please leave kudos, i love youuu xxx
> 
> I had fully finished this, but i was trying to copy part 2 over and I deleted it (real life twat- me) and i feel like crying but ok i might find a way to revive it, probably not, but ill try and write it up again, it wont be as good as the first one ok im sad now


	2. The hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 that was supposed to be added yesterday and yet i was a twat and accidentally deleted it - i hope i dont do it again  
> Lesson learnt, save stuff on dropbox.
> 
> Niam are very much a bickering couple, because thats how i imagine them in my head, sorry if you disagreeeeee x
> 
> Please enjoy.  
> All mistakes are my own, this is complete fiction, all from my head, apart from the tweet, which im pretty sure Louis never tweeted himself - i dont know if it was him or not.

It had been two weeks.  
Louis hadnt left his bed.

-x-

Opening the door to his best mates apartment, he looked around, but didn't find louis anywhere.  
"Lou?" His Bradford accent rang around the empty space.  
He heard a muffled thump and then Louis' voice.  
"H-Haz?"  
Zayn sighed. "No Lou, it's just me, how long have you been in here like this?"   
He walked into the boys' shared bedroom and took a sniff.   
"Jesus it stinks in here, when was the last time you cleaned? Or at least took a shower? Is that a burger on the floor?" He kicked it with his foot. "Oh jeese that smells like Niall's farts!" He yelled.  
"I dont know, i've been in here about a week?" Louis muffled.  
"This is more than a weeks stench, Louis. What date do you think it is?"   
"The 7th?"  
"Man, its the 13th.."  
"What?"  
"And when was the last time you ate?"   
"Um... That burger? Sort of?"  
"Louis, when?"  
"Last week?" He answered, sounding more like a question. He could now start to feel the hunger pains.  
"Jesus, no wonder y'look like y'gonna fall over, let's go to the hospital, yeah?" Zayn asked, his accent getting stronger with worry.

-x-

Louis was in hospital.  
Thats the only thought running through Harry's head.   
Hospital. Hospital. Hospital. Hospital. Hospitalhospitalhospitalhospital.  
It was all Harrys fault. Or so he thought.  
"C'mon Haz, s'not your fault. Look, we can go an see him, yeah?"  
"Liam!" Niall shouted.  
Harry couldn't stop sobbing.  
"Niall, we know it wasn't Lou's fault, and we know Harry will only get more worried and more sad waiting to know if Louis is okay. I dont see why you're annoyed at him, babe, it was managements fault. Look at his face."  
"B-but we dont know that!" Niall argued.  
"P-please." Harry whined pathetically. "C-can we jus-t see him?"   
The couple looked at each other and nodded. Niall was rather reluctant.

-x-

"Louis Tomlinson?" Liam asked politely at the front desk.  
"Are you family?" The woman asked without looking up, chewing gum obnoxiously and playing candy crush on her phone.  
Niall cleared his throat, still not in the best of moods. She looked up.  
When she realised who they were her face changed from bored to shocked.  
"Uh L-Louis Tomlinson is in the hospital? Do you think i could have a signature?"   
Liam smiled politely and then said "not right now, yeah. We're visiting a friend..."  
She flushed and then scrambled for a file on her computer and then said "room 416, fourth floor."  
Niall nodded and then carried on towards the lift. Liam spoke to his boyfriend about the receptionist.  
"They dont care unless you have hair."  
"Liam what the fuck that makes no sense whatsoever. And you literally just shaved your hair off to look like some macho man."  
"Its a metaphor"  
"Stop quoting John Green all the time, you know that book made me cry."  
"Wait you actually read it? You mean you read? And anyway I meant they dont care about us unless we're famous."  
"Of course I read, and that is not a metaphor. That is you being a dumbass."  
The lift dinged to let them know they were at their floor, Niall and Liam stopped bickering.  
Stepping towards the door they heard the faint buzz of conversation. Harry sucked in a breath.

-x-

"I swear to god Zayn why did you have to tell everyone I was here." Louis whined, the faint beeping of his heart monitor already irritating. So was the drip of fluids being forced into his body through a tube. He didn't really care, he just wanted Harry.  
"Actually, I only told Pezza, and I only told her because she wanted to come to mine for y'know.. Hang out."   
Perrie groaned from her chair in to corner.   
"Zen, why did'you tell 'im tha? And anyway, I only told the girls, and Jade told her mum, who told her sister's best friends daughter, who told all her school friends, and one of them told their big brother and he was like, like, he had lots of followers on twitter, yeh? So he just tweeted it, and now its trending, and people want to give you flowers, okay? I thought you'd be grateful? Yeh? I mean, these gifts are lovely." She said, her Geordie accent rising.  
Before Louis had time to dwell on that, another knock came from the door.   
"I swear that better not be another fan with a gift, this is a private room for a reason."  
"This is a private room because you're a pop star that doesn't need old grannies pining over him." Zayn said.  
"Hey, Malik, dont sass the ass."  
"Dont be an ass, and you wont deserve the sass." He shot back.  
"Heh, you wish you had this ass."  
"Lou, I wish I had that ass." Perrie stated glumly from the corner, sulking.  
"Not helpful, Pez." Zayn groaned.  
"What? I dont want it on me, just for personal use."  
And... Louis did not need to think about that.  
"Zen, babe, are you not getting the door?"  
Louis started getting up from the bed, pulling tubes out from his nose.  
"Fine, i'll just get it." He said.  
Zayn jumped to him and forced him back down, gently.   
"No, I'll get it."  
A voice rang out from behind them. "Or the door will get itself."   
The voice had an Irish twang to it.  
Louis looked up and his face paled.  
"H-hi?"

-x-

They were bickering. Just as Niall and Liam had earlier, they were like a couple. It made Harry jealous. He didn't know why, it was only Zayn.  
Niall opened the door and the talking ceased. Louis looked like he was about to throw up.  
Harry stuttered out a hello and then Louis made grabby hands for him, almost childlike. Crying just as hard as Harry was earlier.  
Harry ran towards him tears dripping into his hospital gown, Perrie and the boys left.  
"Im so sorry, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." They were both mumbling to each other, Louis kissed Harry's damp hair. It must of been raining.  
"God Haz, it wasn't me that said that, I swear, i haven't been on twitter at all since the day before that, I swear to you Harry, it wasn't me."  
"Loulouloulouloulou." Harry was chanting almost like a mantra.  
"Im sorry, why are you in the hospital, i know it wasn't you i just wasn't thinking, oh god its all my fault you're in here iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou."  
All his thoughts were pouring out his head but the main one was wondering why the man he loved was in hospital, because of him.  
"Harry baby, it wasn't your fault, yeah? I just, didn't eat a lot, for like.. The past two weeks... So Zayn brought me here and they started feeding me with a drip? Because my body cant take any food?" He sounded hopeful that Harry would leave it alone.... He didn't.  
"Louis oh my god I'm so sorry, i didn't even think how it was affecting you, I just thought of myself, I'm so stupid, god are you okay baby? I didn't meant to ever hurt you, i was just, i needed time to think."  
"No, this wasn't you, i just, forgot, yeah?"  
"Louis you dont just 'forget' to eat."  
"Well, i did," he said stubbornly, pulling the taller boy onto his bed with him. Harry yawned and then Louis did.   
"It's getting late, ca-can we just sleep?"  
"Sure, babe." Louis murmured into his curls.  
"You're not gonna leave?"  
"Never leaving you again baby, never again." 

-x- 

It's been two years and Louis never broke that promise.  
'Never again' was their 'okay'. They said it all the time.  
Niall liked to laugh at how much like Gus and Hazel they were. Minus the cancer.  
Liam always hit him, "its romantic" he'd cry.  
Louis and Harry didn't care, they would just smile, gazing into each others eyes, muttering the words "Never again."   
It was the perfect fairy tail ending,  
-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, thanks for reading - this hasnt been beta'd at all whatsoever.
> 
> kudos = gravely appreciated xx

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i hope you liked this and please leave kudos, i love youuu xxx
> 
> I had fully finished this, but i was trying to copy part 2 over and I deleted it (real life twat- me) and i feel like crying but ok i might find a way to revive it, probably not, but ill try and write it up again, it wont be as good as the first one ok im sad now


End file.
